


'Here. Take This!'

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Salt And Burns, cold days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: (Prompt: Imagine Sam giving you his jacket when it's cold and seeing how cute you look in it)





	'Here. Take This!'

You and Sam had been working alone on a case, Dean had taken off to the other side of the world, to finish up a wendigo case. You were not entirely happy, as you were standing in a graveyard, while Sam was down in a dirt ditch digging up the corpse to do the usual salt and burn. Suddenly Sam's voice ripped you out of your thoughts.

"You okay up there?" Sam said.

"Yeah." You lied.

You were trying to positive about this, but secretly you were hating it. It was a cold winters day, and here you were standing in the middle of a graveyard in broad daylight, that was filling you with anxiety enough as it was. What if you got caught? This could get you in big trouble, and Sam too right? Just then, a big gust of wind blew up, making you stumble and shiver on the spot, and Sam gets up and notices at that moment, you were shivering. Immediately without any thought, he sheds out of his coat and hands it to you.

"Here. Take This!"

"What about you Sam?" you said.

"I don't need it, I am fine. You are cold. You can wear it"

So now with his permission, you begin to pull the jacket on. He makes the most adorable face when you shrug into it. He laughed seeing his jacket was way too big for you, since you were tiny compared to Sam, but he helped you by folding the sleeves until you both could see your tiny hands again.

"You look adorable in that" Sam grins.

"Aww don't be silly" You shoved Sam' shoulders playfully.

Sam gets back into the grave, quickly doing the salt and burn, and you both rush back to Sam's (Well not Sam's) but the random blue coloured Dodge you drove in since Dean had taken the Impala.

"Sam, I am so happy to know you and Dean, and Cas" You smiled at him, taking his concentration from the road for a couple minutes.

"We all love having you around at the bunker too, it's great! Dean and I have never had a home before the bunker." Sam explained.

When Sam didn't get a reply, he looked over at you and you had fallen asleep. Sam smiled, as you were still wearing his jacket, and were cuddled up in it, and inhaling the heavenly sent of your hunter crush.

The End 


End file.
